


Diamond among the coal

by Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi (Moonclawdragon)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Link can sleep anywhere, M/M, Mute Link, POV, Sidon - Freeform, i love them, link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 36





	1. Coal

I swam around under the sun, it was nice to have it back after the countless days of rain. I really am grateful to Link for calming Va Ruta, but no matter how many times I tell him that, he never seems to take my word for it. It bothered me how quiet and completely unfazed the champion seemed to be when I first met him.

I looked up at the clouds, it really was a nice day I hummed. No reason to make myself upset over small things. 

I smiled, and dove back into the water, soon jumping over the waterfall and feeling the wind rush past my fins. My head fin broke the surface of the water, and I swam up to the surface again. 

I saw something in the corner of my eye, and looked over. I saw Link standing there, and he looked back at me blankly.

"Hello there, Link! It is nice to see you again!"

He didn't answer, only turned his head, and continued his way up the hill. I frowned, and followed him with my eyes. If there was ever someone who I wanted to smile the most, it would have to be him.

~~~  
Link made it to the Domain, and checked out a room.

When I saw him again, he seemed to be staring at Va Ruta. A look of sadness on his face. 

I walked over, and stood next to him, "Do you miss her?"

He looked at me in surprise, then sighed, and nodded.

I hummed, "I knew her for about twenty years before she died, since then my own memories of her have faded significantly. If it weren't for her statue, I probably would have forgotten what her face looked like."

Link was silent, but he looked at me, there was concern in them.

I smiled, "It's nothing to worry yourself about, I'm fine, I still have my father."

Link layed his head against my side, startling me, "uh, Link? Are you okay?"

He started snoring, and I was completely shocked, "He fell asleep!?" 

I looked at his softly sleeping face, and chuckled, "Even a warrior can sleep like an angel."

I couldn't just stand there all day while he slept on me. So I picked him up (Bridal style because it would be the most comfortable for him) and brought him over to the room he had bought for his stay.


	2. Ruby

It was nearly dawn, and I was looking out at the sunset. It was always so interesting, all the orange and pinks in the west that faded to violet, blue, and black with small speckles of stars in the east. I sighed, it was beautiful. A soft, warm hand touched my cold scaled one, and I looked down to see Link, "Ah! You're awake. You fell asleep so suddenly, I assumed you wouldn't wake till the marrow." I laughed.

Link laughed as well to my surprise, It was quiet, yet more beautiful than the sound of bells. I tried to hide the blush on my face by looking away, "So, um. Why did you choose to stay at the domain, if you don't mind me asking?"

Link merely shrugged, and climbed up onto the windowsill I had been looking though. This made me smile. Link watched the sun with me as it set entirely, leaving nothing but the deep dark blue night, littered with stars. I sometimes wondered if that was what the bottom of the ocean looked like, not that Zora could ever truly swim that far down without being crushed by the pressure.

I hummed happily, then heard snoring. I found that Link, once again, had fallen asleep.

I chuckled, "Didn't you just wake up?" I let my hand gently comb through the Hylian's hair. It was soft and fluffy like cotton or silk, "Wow..." I breathed.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching, then placed a soft kiss on the hero's forehead. I smiled, then picked him up once more, headed back to Link's room.


	3. Emerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered that you can save things as a draft! Now I feel dumb TwT

I was up early, like I always was. The sun had just left the horizon, and I stood near my Father in the throne room. 

I saw Link walk past the room, but he didn't walk in. I smiled, and casually walked out of the room. As I walked down the stairs, I saw Link once more, he was sitting near my sister's statue.

I walked up to him, and he looked up at me, I smiled, "How are you doing today my hero?"

He smiled at me, which I assumed meant he was good. I respected that the Hylian never spoke, but one-sided conversation can only be interesting for so long.

I sat next to him, "So... do you want to go swimming today? It's sunny out, so it should be enjoyable."

Link nodded, furiously. Making me laugh, "Alright then, let's go shall we?"

I stood, as did Link. And we headed to a river just outside the domain, I smiled, "What do you say we travel this river back to the place I first met you?"

Link smiled yet again, and nodded, I loved his little smile, it was adorable.

I dove into the water, splashing Link with the water that sprayed up after me.

I turned around to see the Hylian soaking wet, "Oh, I'm sorry," I laughed. Link gave me a playful glare, then jumped in after me. I helped him onto my back, and I swam downstream, Link held onto my shoulders as we did so.

It really was a great day for swimming, the sun shone beautifully off the water, leaving a rainbow in the water that flew up behind me. Link was smiling brightly, enjoying the spray of the water in his face.

I stopped when we got to where we had been headed. The tower overhead sparkled in the light, I grinned, "There it is."

Link tapped my head, and I turned to him, though it was difficult with him on my back and all. He was smiling, and pointed to me, then to the tower. then to himself, then to the bridge.

I hummed, trying to interpret what he was trying to say, "You want to re-create the day we met?"

He nodded. I laughed, "Alright, I like to think I'm an okay actor." 

Link got off my back and walked over to the bridge. Where as I ducked under the water, then propelled myself into the air, landing on the tower. I glanced over at Link who looked very impressed. I smiled back at him. 

He made an exaggerated walking movement, and I giggled, "Say, hey there! Young one!" I was having trouble not laughing, "Up top! Above you!"

I jumped from the tower, and landed in front of him. Link stared at me wide eyed, I smiled, "Pardon the entrance, but you're a Hylian aren't you? I was hoping perhaps you'd have a moment to talk..." I had my arms outspread, and Link hugged me, right then and there. I chuckled, "Now I don't remember you doing that when we met." But I hugged him back anyway. Link chuckled as well.

I grabbed Link under his arms, and held him in the air, making him laugh as I spun around a little, "You're so cute Link."

I didn't even realize I said that out loud till Link blushed, but that didn't make his smile any smaller. I hugged him again, then let him go, "This has been an enjoyable afternoon, but I fear I may have to return to the Domain so-"

Link pushed me into the river, with strength I didn't even know he had. I fell into the water with a splash, and Link laughed when I brought my head back to the surface. I smirked at the Hylian, then grabbed him, and pulled him into the water as well. Link couldn't stop laughing as I started splashing him with water, he splashed me back. We were acting like children, and it was the most fun I've have in years.

Eventually we calmed our giggles, and Link was resting on top of my chest as I floated on the surface the water. Link's smile had faded slightly but still present as he looked more calm and relaxed than I've ever seen him be.

I laced my hand through his soft, yet drenched blonde hair. I hummed, which quickly turned into a purr. Link looked at me in slight surprise.

I grinned, "Ah, I was just purring, It's what Zora's do when they are content."

Link nodded, then snuggled into my chest again. He fell asleep before long, I purred and gently combed his hair with claws. Whatever important thing I was suposed to be doing back at the Domain was forgotten.


End file.
